


Phantom Lover

by kingbeezelbub



Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Ultra Boy gets tired of being stuck in the usual formal parties the Legionnaires get invited to and decides to make himself scarce. Fortunately, Phantom Girl seems to have the same idea...
Relationships: Jo Nah/Tinya Wazzo
Kudos: 1





	Phantom Lover

"Grife, these parties are getting too much for me..." Jo grumbled as he left the banquet chamber, having had his fill of delegates and politicians. "Who would in their right mind would even go to these sprocking things, anyway?" He went down the hall, hoping to find somewhere quiet to ride this mess out. 

As he turned around a corner, he spotted moonlight beaming out through the open double doors leading out to the backyard. He quietly stepped outside, spotting someone very familiar standing near the stone railing. Jo gaped at Tinya, who was wearing a very transparent white dress, which showcased her curvy body and the lack of any underwear. His eyes roamed over her bare back, her dress slipping down at the back just enough to reveal her plump, full buttocks and her large bust was holding up her racy dress. She just stood there, looking up at the night sky, full moon out.

Jo could feel his dick getting hard at the sight, wanting to go over there and give Tinya some good loving right then and there. But she looked so lovely under the moonlight, he didn't want to disturb this beautiful vision in front of him. Not yet. They stood there for a while, before Tinya turned her head around and saw Jo. "Took you long enough," She smiled at him, red lips curved into a seductive smile. "Was hoping you'd come out here."

"You were waiting for me? In an outfit like that?" Jo asked, moving closer to her. "Didn't know you were such a-"

"Tease? A naughty, lewd girl?" Tinya guessed.

"I was gonna say risk-taker." Ultra Boy deadpanned, but had a big smile on his face. "But they work, too."

Tinya huffed and tugged at the top of her dress, letting it fall off of her and pool at her feet and leaving her completely nude, save for her ivory pumps. "You want to have some fun?" She cupped her breasts, looking at Jo with a saucy smile. Jo whistled and began to slowly began to take off his loafers and pants, letting Tinya watch as she licked her lips, enjoying his striptease.

His jacket and dress shirt were next to go, and he began to pull off his socks and tugged his boxers down. His chiseled body gleamed under the moonlight, much to Tinya's delight. She slowly walked over to him, swaying her hips as she did so. "You look scrumptious as ever," Tinya reached out and ran her hands down onto his chest and abs, planting kisses onto his skin.

"Then you might want to go down a little lower," Jo felt his heart pound inside his chest, Tinya's ministrations getting him hard and hot. "I think you'll find something really good."

"Oh, I will." Tinya then crouched down, her butt hovering above the cool, stone floor of the patio as she then wrapped her arms around her lover's hips and gripped his firm, taut buttocks. Her lips were right near his cock, and they were tantalizingly close. She then slowly opened her mouth and leaned forwards, taking in his member inch by taunting inch. Jo let out a breathy sigh, feeling Tinya's tongue caress his shaft gingerly and affectionately. "Oh, you know how to torment a man..."

Soon, Phantom Girl began to move her head back and forth, making a bobbing motion. She started to hum softly while blowing Jo off, sending vibrations right through him. "Oh, nass!" Jo felt her nails dig into his ass, feeling his orgasm about to be let out. "T-Tinya... If you keep this up..." Jo couldn't get the words out as words began to fail him, his cock throbbing hard into that hot, moist mouth of hers. Grife, he couldn't hold on!

"I'm cumming!" Ultra Boy groaned, tensing up and letting his essence rush out into the waiting mouth of Tinya, who began to eagerly drink her delicious treat down, being careful not to waste a drop. As Jo finished, she slowly got up to her feet and let out a content sigh. "That was good," Tinya purred, leaning towards Jo and cupping his chin into her hand and kissing him. He felt her tongue slide right inside his mouth, tasting faint traces of his own seed on her.

She then slowly pulled away from him, breaking the kiss, and licking her lips. "How was that? Did you like it?" Phantom Girl's lips curved into a lewd grin.

"Not as much as I'm going to love returning the favor," Jo breathed out, huskily.

Tinya laughed, then turned around, walking towards the railing with her butt jiggling slightly with each step she took in her heels. She then sat onto the smooth stone surface and spread open her legs, leaning back slightly and giving Jo a good look at her secret garden. "Don't just stand there," She made a beckoning gesture with a finger. "Come on in..."

Jo didn't need to wait for her to say it twice, he practically stumbled towards her and knelt down, hands on her thighs and leaned forwards, giving her lower lips a very wet kiss with his own. Tinya gripped the railing underneath her for support as she shuddered, a soft coo escaping her mouth. "Kiss me, Jo..." 

The Rimborian then began to repeat the same thing Tinya did to his mouth: slide his tongue into her hole and caressed her sweet, nectar-laced walls. "Oh, yes!" Tinya gasped, her nipples getting erect as she panted heavily. She lifted one of her hands to her breasts and massaged it gingerly, feeling the ecstatic mood taking her. "More! Don't stop!"

Jo kept licking around her sopping wet love tunnel, enjoying how Tinya tasted. No matter how much he gave her lower mouth kisses, he never got tired of her luscious juices. "Yes, right there! Oh!" She would've pressed her thighs against his head had not been for his hands keeping her legs apart. "Grife! Oh, grife, you're going to make me lose it, Jo!" 

Ultra boy then struck a spot inside her, causing the Bgztlian to cry out, clamping her hands onto his head and squirting right on him, soaking her lover in her juices. After her orgasm passed, Tinya let out heavy pants, face flushed. "Ooh... that was so good..." She let out a shaky sigh, looking at a rising Jo, who was now rock-hard again. "...You ready for the main course, lover?" She huskily breathed out.

"The question here is, are you?" Jo deflected it back at her.

"Oh, I am. If your little friend can handle it~" Tinya glanced at his manhood, which was pulsing with newfound energy. "Once he's inside me, I'm going to milk him for all he's got." She then stroked her pussy tenderly.

"Just don't go too hard on him, he's still recovering from your last attempt." Jo chuckled.

Tinya then stretched out her legs and curled them around Jo's waist and pulled herself toward him by grasping his shoulders. Her lover cupped her ass and slowly began to insert his rod into her hole, earning him a moan from his phantom lover. Tinya pressed her chest against his as he began to thrust into her, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, hair flowing down her back. "Oh, grife!"

"You sure you want me to paint your garden white?" Jo grunted out, pumping into her like a piston. His fingers were massaging her big, plump buttocks, enjoying how soft her rear was in his grasp. "You might get a flower growing there..."

"Don't you dare stop," Tinya raised her head and looked into her lover's eyes, lust and love within her own. "I want to feel all of you inside of me. I want you, Jo..." She then kissed him again, this time, it was a chaste kiss. Jo returned it, kneading his lover's supple rear softly as she broke the kiss, a moan escaping her mouth.

Ultra Boy could feel her walls hug his rod tightly, not letting him pull out so easily. Good. That was exactly Tinya wanted. The moon shone upon the lovers in intercourse, their naked bodies shining with sweat as Tinya's pants and moans kept on, her bedroom eyes and her open mouth making Jo thrust into her even harder.

"Nass, I don't think I can hold it in...!" Jo groaned.

"Go ahead! I'll take it all!" Tinya rasped as she clung to him tighter. "Seed me!"

Jo then did so, pumping his hot, white load into her, Tinya letting out a moaning wail under the moon as she shuddered and held on to her lover tightly. They stood there like that for several minutes, before Jo then sank down onto his ass and laid onto his back, Tinya in tow. He pulled out of her, letting his seed trickle out of her tunnel.

"Oh, grife, babe..." Jo panted heavily. "That was wonderful."

"Aren't you glad you came here?" Tinya smiled softly at him.

"If it means you wearing that sexy dress and fooling around outside, then yeah." Ultra Boy held Phantom Girl close. "It was so worth it." Tinya smiled and leaned forwards, kissing Jo once again, the moonlight shining down onto their nude bodies. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to come to these kinds of parties after all.


End file.
